


Дом с олеандрами

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Detective, F/M, Femdom, Humor, Mini, Rating: NC17, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждому фешенебельному району положен свой бассейн, крокодил и труп блондинки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом с олеандрами

**Author's Note:**

> бета: jotting

Вызов пришел в десять минут первого, когда Сид, позевывая, заканчивал пририсовывать зашитые рты, шрамы и кольца в сосках томно жмурящимся силиконовым девкам с восьмой страницы журнала «Мир мужчин» и готовился перейти к девятой.

— Ну что ты делаешь, сволочь, — ласково пожурил его Галк, ставя на стол две чашки с кофе. — Портишь казенное имущество.

— В сортире еще целая стопка, — меланхолично штрихуя цепи, ведущие к соскам красавицы, отрезал Сид.

— У тех уже нет ни одного не слипшегося разворота, — возразил Галк, и Сид, подняв взгляд от журнала, глумливо заулыбался.

— Я-то с ними срать хожу, — отметая все подозрения, сурово пояснил Галк. И с отеческой заботой добавил:

— А у тебя, между прочим, «объект».

Сид чертыхнулся: лампочка на пульте действительно горела.

— Это у нас у всех «объект», — попытался сьюлить он.

— Хрена. Я за тебя дважды ездил к старушке с лысыми собачками, и по разу — Марк и Дерек.

— К старой склерознице? Не выношу ее. Она каждый раз хватает меня за задницу, как видит.

— Нормальная бабка. Знает, что живет последние дни, вот и вытворяет… И все равно лучше, чем какой-нибудь пьяный еблан, которого ты сейчас будешь транспортировать в джакузи, чтобы он расписался в ведомости.

— Лучше бы она иногда вспоминала, что у нее дом поставлен на «сигналку», старая коза, — вяло отбрехивался Сид, распихивая по карманам ключи и сигареты. — И вообще, распечатай мне время и адрес, может, там взлом с проникновением!

— Или волшебный кролик, — безжалостно выдернул его из кресла Галк. — На этой улице нет ни одного нормального человека, сплошь пожилые пидарасы, спившиеся короли вечеринок и снюхавшиеся модельки. Ну а если взлом, ты что, не знаешь, кого и как вызывать?

— Знаю, я же профессионал, епта, — огрызнулся Сид, залпом отхлебнул кофе, сморщился, показал средний палец — не было ни сахара, ни молока — и захлопнул за собой дверь.

* * *  
Свет фонарей с улицы тонул в густой темной зелени неумеренно разросшихся на склоне холма олеандров.

Сид припарковался внизу и пошел вдоль выложенной черно-красными плитками дорожки, стараясь держаться в тени. Нужный дом маячил наверху — поверх пальм смутно белел огромный балкон с мощными колоннами. Из двух соседних зданий, оставшихся ниже по склону, доносилась бодрая музычка и пьяные визги.

— Спившиеся пидарасы зажигают с пожилыми модельками, — проворчал Сид в рацию. Рация ответила довольным хрюканьем.

— Вижу пальмы и кактусы, — продолжал свой «доклад» Сид. — И шезлонг. Вижу бассейн. Вижу крокодила и труп блондинки без ног… Шутка, не ори, — добавил он поспешно. — Бассейн тут у них классный…

Бассейн правда был очень красивый — длинный, глубокий, с выложенным по краю египетским орнаментом и многозначительно поблескивающей у самой кромки темной водой. Вода казалась теплой даже на вид. На краю прозрачного столика сиротливо висел кем-то забытый крошечный полосатый купальник.

— Малипусенький какой, — умилился Сид, подцепляя купальник и прикладывая к груди. — Да нет, это я не тебе. Нет, никого не вижу. Окна целы. Дверь тоже. Ключ у меня есть, — он провел картой по электронному замку, стеклянная дверь отворилась, пропуская его в дом. — Никого не вижу. Может, и кошки…

Он опустил рацию и вытащил фонарик. Луч заскользил по огромному полупустому холлу и огромной белой лестнице с перилами, ведущей на второй этаж. Над лестницей висела впечатляющих размеров золотая люстра с тысячью лампочек.

Вся тысяча лампочек вспыхнула так резко, что заставила его подскочить.

— Ой, — сказала молодая женщина с темными волосами, одетая во что-то бесконечно длинное, розовое, будто стекающее с плеч. Она стояла на первом этаже, у двери, ведущей, как во всех таких домах, в кухонные помещения, и удивленно смотрела на Сида. В одной руке у нее был бокал на тонкой ножке, в другой — туфелька на длинном ремешке.

Рация на поясе Сида продолжала издавать громкое шипение.

— Полиция?

— Охранное предприятие «РабонаГрупп», — Сид выключил фонарик и махнул удостоверением. — Мы получили сигнал. Ложная тревога?

Женщина засмеялась, запрокинув хорошенькую темную головку. Шея у нее была длинная и очень красивая. В широком низком вырезе просматривались полукружия грудей. Между ними поблескивала какая-то маленькая золотая штучка — то ли образок, то ли кулончик.

— Я такая глупая, когда выпью, — доверительно сказала женщина. — Который раз забываю отключить эту штуку. Верная примета, что вечер удался.

Она шагнула вперед, легонько шатнулась, скинула на пол вторую туфельку и босиком пошлепала через холл.

— Мэм, — сказал Сид, поглядывая на смуглые голые коленки, мелькающие в разрезе длинного одеяния. Нашарил в боковом кармане ведомость и щелкнул ручкой.

— Вам надо расписаться вот здесь. Или хотите… — она подошла ближе, и Сид немного сбился, уставившись в ее декольте. Вблизи стало видно, что воздушная розовая штука, которая на ней надета — не платье и не сарафан, а что-то вроде халата, завязывающегося спереди крохотными тесемочками. «Пеньюар, — подумал он. — Эта хуйня и есть пеньюар».

— …или, если хотите, я осмотрю весь дом. На предмет проникновения, — договорил Сид и задумался, насколько пиздецки двусмысленно это прозвучало.

Женщина приблизилась совсем вплотную. Посмотрела на Сида насмешливыми зелеными глазами. Волосы у нее были расчесаны на прямой пробор — густые, темно-каштановые с отливом, лежащие по плечам тяжелой волной. Глаза сильно блестели, но пьяной или одурелой она не казалась.

— Ой, каких стали присылать… — не в лад сказала она и опустила палец в бокал с мартини. А потом прижала его к Сидовым губам.

Сид скосил глаза в декольте и в сложном ракурсе увидел темные острые соски, золотой втянутый живот и маленькие узкие ступни.

И еще то, что на ней не было белья. Вообще никакого.

Он сложил губы трубочкой, а потом ухватил ее палец зубами. И тут же отпустил.

Женщина уронила бокал и легонько сжала Сидовы брюки спереди.

— Это фонарик, — тактично соврал Сид.

— Фонарик — это хорошо, — пробормотала она, вставая на цыпочки. — Фонарик понадобится при осмотре.

Протянула обе руки и пригнула к себе его голову. И прижалась ртом так, будто хотела заглотить Сида целиком.

* * *  
— Что это там шумит? — с подозрением спросил Галк.

— Это в соседнем доме, вечеринка, — задыхаясь, сказал Сид, яростно дергая ремень. — Я проверил объект, все чисто.

— Ты что так дышишь?

— Я бежал, — сквозь зубы выпалил Сид. — Вокруг объекта. Сейчас еще посмотрю хозяйственные пристройки — и привезу тебе бургеров, — он торопливо выключил рацию и сунул ее куда-то под кровать.

Кровать была круглой формы и совершенно огромная. Как целая площадь или космодром Байконур. Какие-то бесчисленные шелковые накидки и простыни розовых, лиловых и багряных цветов, сбитые и скрученные в жгуты, напоминали не то осминожьи щупальца из набора соленых морепродуктов, не то какие-то другие тентакли.

— Класс! — прокомментировал Сид, едва повалившись в середину этого великолепия вместе с хозяйкой дома. — Впервые такое вижу!

— Есть еще водная кровать, если жаждешь экзотики, — промурлыкала та, нависая над Сидом на выпрямленных руках. — С рыбками!

— Ум-м-м! — невнятно выразил свой восторг Сид, оглаживая горячее ладное тело. Перед глазами у него крутился чудесный острый темный сосок. Сид ухватил его губами и, жмурясь от удовольствия, поласкал языком.

— Водная кровать с пираньями, — уточнила хозяйка дома.

Сид замер, и не разжимая губ, произнес:

— Ди дадо.

И вот тут как раз затрещала рация.

— Я все! — гордо воскликнул Сид, покончив с ней.

— Я тоже все! — мурлыкнула женщина-сказка, плотно завесисив окна темно-бордовыми шторами. По шторам, по потолку и по стенам метались цветные отсветы. Звучала будоражащая этническая музыка.

— Ты просто чудо, — радостно сказал Сид, расстегивая ширинку и спуская форменные штаны до колен. — А нельзя выключить эту дискотеку?..

Она на мгновение замерла, а потом помотала головой.

— Я не помню, как.

— Да ладно? — моргнул Сид, но тут красавица ухватила за штанины его брюк и с неожиданной силой дернула на себя и вверх.

— Ух, — сказал оставшийся без брюк Сид. — Ладно. У нас есть мало-мало времени, но я прямо-таки горю желанием разобраться с потенциальным проникновением на «объект».

И протянул к ней руки.

— Ты очаровательный пиздабол, — нежно сказала хозяйка дома, забираясь к нему поближе. — Заткнись, пока Агата не рассердилась.

И предвосхищая его вопрос, пояснила:

— Агата — это я, дурачок.

И потащила с его плеч куртку. Пеньюара на ней уже не было.

— Это оставь! — Сид придержал было маленькую ручку, потянувшую за резинку трусов, руководствуясь заветом старших товарищей «В любой непонятной ситуации оставляй трусы на одной ноге», но Агата решительно сдернула их и зашвырнула куда-то себе за спину.

— Вот ты какая! — он схватил ее, повалил рядом с собой, закинул ногу сверху. Сжал руками идеальные полукружья грудей, так, что она охнула. И пошел выцеловывать гибкую шею, путаясь пальцами в длинных волосах.

Она просунула руку между их телами, нашарила возбужденный Сидов член. Сжала. Поводила большим пальцем по головке.

— Сухой, — недовольно сказала она Сиду в ухо.

— Работа такая, — повинился Сид. — Всегда где-то рядом. В смысле, я о ней помню.

— Да ну? — Агата толкнула его в грудь, снова оказалась сверху и принялась спускаться короткими частыми поцелуями с севера на юг. Сид закрыл было глаза, но тут же извернулся по-кошачьи, подцепил с пола штаны и нащупал в боковом кармане, среди табачных крошек и подушечек жвачки, пластиковый конвертик, завалявшийся с неудачного свидания.

— Погоди минутку, — пробормотал он, раскатывая презерватив по всей длине. — Я за безопасный секс… Блин!

Агата ухватила гондон и сдернула — как носок. Зашвырнула куда-то вслед за трусами.

— Вот этого не люблю, — задушевно призналась она.

— А если у меня ВИЧ? — мрачно спросил Сид, глядя на темно-каштановый пробор.

— Ты же проходишь обследования по работе, — Агата пренебрежительно похлопала его по щеке:

— Расслабься, мальчик, у меня его точно нет.

Опустила лицо и, обдав головку теплым дыханием, вобрала член в рот по самые яйца, влажно и горячо огладив кожу языком.

Сосала она, конечно, отлично. Как пылесос сосала. Сид стонал и ерзал ягодицами по противным шелковым простыням, подавался вперед бедрами, путался пальцами в длинных тяжелых волосах, норовил вывернуться так, чтобы то потискать мягкую грудь, то потереть клитор. Наугад пихнул два пальца в упругое и горячее. Пальцы увлажнились и заскользили. Сид продолжил свои изыскания.

— Ты мне мешаешь, — обронила Агата, на секунду прерывая минет, чтобы утереть попавшие в рот волосы и шлепком скинуть Сидову руку, как бы между прочим массирующую ее анус.

Перевесилась через Сида. Зашарила под кроватью. Сид терпеливо ждал продолжения — и почти не разозлился, когда услышал щелчок, а следом еще один, и ощутил прикосновение металла.

— Эй, — сказал он, разглядывая наручники, приковывающие его левое запястье к металлической ручке тумбочки. — Слушай, это надолго. Меня действительно могут хватиться.

— Не успеют, мы быстро, — Агата сноровисто перехватила его правое запястье и пристегнула к батарее, довольно неудобно вывернув плечо. Сид только вздохнул. А второй раз он вздохнул, когда Агата, приподнявшись, поудобней перехватила его еще влажный член и направила в себя. Широко развела колени. И заскользила, задвигалась — вверх-вниз.

Она стонала и приподнималась, двигала бедрами, то упираясь ему руками в грудь, то пластаясь по нему, как плющ. То резко и ритмично шлепала ягодицами по его бедрам, то медленно скользила туда-сюда, так, что Сид видел свой член, блестящий от ее соков. Мерзкая музыка наконец заткнулась, цветные блики перестали крутиться, в спальне стало темно, и Сид весь отдался прикосновениям, трению, бешеному сердцебиению и все нарастающей боли в неудобно вывернутых руках и отбитых прыжками Агаты мышцах живота. И когда она наконец замедлилась, по инерции все еще продолжая сжимать свои внутренние мышцы вокруг его члена, он кончил и расслабленно выматерился. Агата вскрикнула и рухнула ему на грудь, распластавшись — горячая, влажная, умиротворенная.

— Как хорошо, — сказала Агата почти через целую долгую минуту. Подняла с тумбочки расческу и принялась расчесывать спутавшиеся волосы.

— Ага, век бы так и лежал, — искренне сказал Сид. — Послушай, отцепи-ка меня, да я поеду, иначе мне оторвут голову. Телефонами обменяемся? Можешь вызванивать меня «на объект» в любое время…

Агата обернулась, посмотрела смеющимися глазами.

— Торопишься? Устал?

— Ага, — он начал подмерзать, плечи немного сводило от неудобной позы. Как всегда после ебли, хотелось спать, ну и, если честно, на самой периферии сознания беспокоило какое-то смутное ощущение, что его не просто выебли, но и в чем-то слегка наебали.

— А я не устала. Секс так освежает, — сообщила Агата, потягиваясь, словно кошка. — Лучше него — только ванны из человеческой крови.

С этими словами она слезла с постели, зашуршала тапочками и прошла в ванную, включив там свет.

В ванной что-то зазвякало.

— Очень смешно, — сообщил закрывшейся двери слегка опешивший Сид.

* * *  
— Слушай, ты пизданулась, что ли? — почти спокойно сказал он, разглядывая свое левое запястье некоторое время спустя. Больно почти не было — так, саднило. — Ты вампироманка, что ли?

Было ужасно досадно, что все обернулось такой хуйней. Шеф будет вне себя. Выговор, как бы не увольнение.

— Я предпочитаю принимать сыворотку не внутрь, а наружно, — спокойно сказала Агата. Обошла кровать и распятого на ней Сида с правой стороны и аккуратно вскрыла скальпелем его второе запястье. Подставила на пол мисочку. — Освежает и омолаживает.

— Заебись, я тоже смотрел последний сезон «Истории ужасов», — кивнул Сид. — И сколько тебе надо нацедить, чтобы мазаться?

Агата выпрямилась, посмотрела на него сверху вниз.

— Я разве не сказала? Мне нужна ванна, — удивленно подняв брови, пояснила она.

— Охуенно, — резюмировал Сид. И принялся со всей дури дергать рукой, пытаясь опрокинуть тумбочку.

— Прекрати, ты разбрызгиваешь кровь, — сказала Агата, присев у туалетного столика. Повела голыми плечами. Сейчас на ней был другой, ярко-красный пеньюар, также норовивший свалиться к ее ногам. И по-прежнему никакого намека на белье.

— Иди ты нахуй, пизда, — отозвался Сид.

Агата замерла с пудреницей в руке.

— Можно подстелить под тебя клеенку и перерезать трахею, — задумчиво сказала она, и Сид замер. — Услышу еще какой-нибудь звук с кровати — так и сделаю.

Она подошла, приложила скальпель и надавила сильнее. Кровь побежала шустрее.

— Чтобы управиться побыстрее — пояснила она. И, свернув в жгут покрывало с кровати, воткнула своей маленькой ручкой Сиду в рот. После чего, подняв с пола штаны, кобуру, куртку и рацию, вышла куда-то в коридор, неся их, как ядовитую змею.

Сид бессильно долбанул по матрасу ногой.

* * *  
Он не видел, сколько там набралось в мисочки. Почему-то думал, что совсем мало. Миллилитров пятьдесят. Вряд ли сто.

«Много же ей понадобится таких ебливых козлов, чтобы наполнить ванну», — печально подумал Сид.

Дверь заскрипела. Сид поднял глаза — и вытаращился.

В дверях стояла высокая женщина в темно-синем платье с белым кружевным передником и наколкой на светлых волосах. И в черных очках. В руках женщина держала пылесос.

Как только она переступила порог, заиграла музыка, а по стенам комнаты закружился цветной водоворот. Женщина протянула руку к пульту на маленьком столике и щелкнула выключателем. Втащила пылесос в комнату. Бросила его у порога и принялась шарить по стене в поисках розетки.

Сид замычал.

Женщина замерла.

— Есть кто-то? — негромко спросила она.

Сид замычал громче и принялся лупить по кровати ногами.

Женщина заколебалась. Сделала шаг вперед и пошла, вытянув вперед руки. Коснулась коленями постели, остановилась. Наклонилась и зашарила. Нащупала голую Сидову ногу.

— Не холодно? — заботливо спросила она. — Вас прикрыть? Вы кто?

— А-ы-о-а-ть-о! — промычал ей в ответ Сид. — Ай, бля!

Когда она, безошибочно определив по мычанию, где находится Сидов головной конец, выдернула у него изо рта кляп, он только клацнул зубами, матернулся и закашлялся.

— «РабонаГрупп».

— О! — сказала она, помолчав. — А я горничная. Старшая горничная.

* * *  
— Слушай, — изнемогая, в третий раз повторил Сид. — Говорю тебе: твоя хозяйка сошла с ума. На вот, посмотри на меня!

— А я тебе в третий раз говорю: я ничего не вижу. Я слепая.

— За каким хером надо нанимать слепую горничную?

— Ну, это удобно, когда хозяевам надо, чтобы слуги закрывали кое на что глаза, — демократично пожала плечами горничная Латея, обмахивая пуховкой трюмо. Наступила на валяющийся на полу пеньюар.

— Например на что?!

— Например, на это, — она безошибочно протянула руку, открыла один из ящичков и достала огромный резиновый член оранжевого цвета. — В моем контракте так и написано: я ночная горничная, ни во что не вмешиваюсь и не мешаю интимным развлечениям хозяев и их гостей.

— О нет, блядь, — простонал Сид и сделал попытку побиться о покрывало головой.

— Ладно, ладно, — предложил он через минуту, наблюдая за перемещениями слепой горничной по комнате. — Можешь не вызывать полицию сама, если не хочешь. Но ты можешь просто открыть наручники, пока я не истек кровью?

Горничная Латея присела возле его руки, дотронулась до стекающего по запястью ручейка крови. Понюхала и облизала палец. Сплюнула.

— Так она еще ни разу не играла, — серьезно сказала она. — Ладно, я тебя перевяжу.

— Нахуй перевязки, — искренне сказал Сид. — Просто поищи, блядь, ключи. По-моему, она зашвырнула их куда-то к стене.

Стоя внаклонку, горничная Латея старательно обшаривала руками плинтусы. Со своего места Сид созерцал очертания идеальной задницы, обтянутой форменным платьем, но сейчас это его мало радовало.

— По-моему, немного правее… Левее.. Еще левее…

— Здесь ничего нет, — сообщила горничная, выпрямляясь. — Только чьи-то трусы.

— Посмотри еще, пожалуйста, — взмолился Сид. — О! Посмотри в ванной! Она туда заходила!

Горничной не было минут пять. В спальне стояла гробовая тишина. Наконец Латея возникла в дверях.

— В ванной лежат труп молодой кудрявой блондинки без ног, — объявила она тусклым голосом.

— Ебать, — как-то не нашелся, что еще сказать Сид. И тут же возмутился:

— Подожди, откуда ты знаешь, что это труп именно блондинки?!

— Потому что это труп моей хозяйки Роксаны, — объяснила Латея, прислоняясь к стене. — Потому что женщина, которая носит такое и прячет в шкафу страпоны, может быть только молодой кудрявой блондинкой, — она обмахнулась подобранным на полу розовым пеньюаром.

— Разве твою хозяйку зовут не Агата? — удивился Сид.

— Как-как? — переспросила Латея.

Заиграла этническая музыка.

У стоящей на пороге Агаты было очень удивленное лицо. Теперь она была полностью раздетой. Все лицо, шею и живот у нее пятнали кровавые потеки.

— Уфф, вся умаялась, пока разделывала супруга этой белокурой шлюшонки, — поделилась она. — А ты еще блядь кто? — невежливо спросила она у Латеи.

Сида заколотило от смеха.

— Блядский цирк какой-то, — прорыдал он, пытаясь вытереть набегающие слезы о голое плечо. И крикнул Латее:

— Осторожней с ней, она ебнутая!

— Угу, — сказала горничная, неуловимым движением отстегивая трубу от пылесоса и сжимая ее наперевес, тесня Агату к выходу.

— Как страшно! — сказала Агата, тараща глаза. — Какое ты хамло, мальчик. А что это тут у меня…

В руках у нее появился пистолет, в котором Сид с тяжким вздохом опознал собственное оружие.

— Я из вас из всех фарш накручу, а в сыворотку буду нырять с трамплина, — перестав улыбаться, сказала Агата. — А потом переберусь еще в какой-нибудь дом из тусовки этих извращенцев из клуба «Сутафа». Мне так нравится чувствовать себя богатой хозяйкой, а их так легко выследить!

— Ой, — сказала Латея, опуская трубу. — По телеку что-то такое говорили, про странные убийства…

— Господи, прости меня, я всего лишь хотел поставить палку красивой телке, — пробормотал Сид. — Если ты нас спасешь, я буду ездить на вызовы к бабке с собачками до конца ее дней.

— Я бы тебя уволила нахрен, — строго сказала Латея. — Работничек.

— Опустила руки и пошла в ванную, — велела ей Агата, — а ты — следующий. Можешь пока подумать, не хочешь ли ты потрахаться напоследок…

Музыка взвыла пронзительным кошачьим мявом какого-то струнного индейского инструмента. Пистолет в руках Агаты выстрелил. Пуля разбила зеркало, а сама Агата, закатив глаза, медленно осела на пол.

В дверном проеме, держа наперевес большую настольную лампу на мраморной ножке, стояла девушка в синем платье и кружевной наколке на топорщащихся рыжих волосах, и с ужасом смотрела на бесчувственную Агату.

— Я нашла в нижней джакузи разделанный труп нашего кроко… мистера Даэ и поднялась наверх, — чуть не плача, пояснила она.

— Младшая горничная, — улыбнувшись, представила ее Латея.

* * *  
Когда Сид, забинтовывая на ходу запястья, спустился со второго этажа, горничная Кларисса стояла к нему спиной, разговаривая по телефону с полицией. Лампу свою, как последний аргумент в споре, она по прежнему прижимала к себе. Сид подумал, что, должно быть, на нее больше всех повлияли события этой ночи. Кажется, она очень расстроилась, что все ее хозяева мертвы и придется искать новую работу. Когда она нажала «отбой», он вздохнул и положил руку ей на плечо.

— Слушай, не убивайся ты…

Когда он коснулся ее, горничная подскочила, взвизгнула и, обернувшись, звезданула Сиду по морде тяжелой мраморной лампой.

* * *  
— И тогда я и полюбил ее вусмерть, — шевеля языком качающийся зуб, рассказывал Сид Галку, взобравшись с ногами в кресло дежурного. — Ну, не прямо тогда, а когда Латея сжалилась и сказала, что мы можем чуток подретушировать показания. Будто бы я вошел в дом — и Агата шарахнула меня тяжелым тупым предметом. А потом затащила в спальню и свершала там всякое насилие. Непристойное и бытовое. Поэтому-то меня и оставили на должности. После сеансов психологической помощи.

— Умная тетка, — вздохнул Галк, отхлебывая горячий кофе. — А ты еблан.

— Есть чуток, — покаялся Сид. — Но я на пути к исправлению.

— И что, Кларисса согласилась с тобой встречаться?

— Пока нет, — признался Сид. — Кажется, она расстроилась из-за лампы.

— Кажется, ее напугал твой голый член, — сказал Галк и заржал. — Или она брезгует подбирать тебя после Агаты.

— И это тоже, — вздохнул Сид. — Но я все равно сделаю попытку заехать за ней в воскресенье. Она живет с младшей сестрой, можно будет всем вместе пойти на пляж…

— «Объект», — перебил его Галк.

Оба замолчали и посмотрели на пульт.

— Это не бабка с собачками, — констатировал Сид. — Вилла «Альфонсо». Надеюсь, там не будет чокнутых нимфоманок… Ты чего лыбишься?

— Знаю я эту виллу, там одни мужики, — пояснил Галк. — Не беспокойся. Они тебе понравятся.


End file.
